


Prompted Thoughts

by ThatWritingHo



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Head canons for each boy based on the following prompts:Head Canon A: RealisticHead Canon B: While it may not be realistic, its funnyHead Canon C: Heart crushing and awfulHead Canon D: Unrealistic, disregards canon information
Kudos: 11





	1. Pickles the Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Head canons from tumblr, thought I'd cross post here and make more people sad

_**Realistic** _

He really, really wants to patch things up with his brother, but after all the years of resentment and disdain on both their parts, he doesn't know how. Every attempt he's made ends up in them fighting, and Seth knows how to get under his skin so easily and so fast that he can't help but lose his temper every time. Not to mention how horrible they both are at talking about their feelings. 

Pickles blames him for his alcoholism, sure. But he knows Seth was only a kid at the time too, and he understands now, looking back, how terrified Seth must have been to receive the brunt of his father's anger.

They were close, in their younger years, not in a picture perfect loving sibling way, but in a "you're the only other one who knows how shitty our parents are" way, and they shared a lot of interests, ones that, being in a small town, most other kids they knew didn't care about. There was a level of mutual respect and understanding that they didn't have with anyone else. 

But after years of their parents driving a wedge between them, they drifted, and the final nail in the coffin was Pickles leaving, getting too caught up in his new life to keep contact with his brother, and Seth's resentment and jealousy over Pickles abandonment and then wild success just grew and grew, festering until all he could think about was how his brother must hate him so much to leave him in this shit town with his parents, and how fucking lucky he was to be able to get away. How he had won the proverbial birth lottery, being beautiful and talented and determined enough to make it big, while Seth was stuck selling cigarettes and dirt weed just to have enough money for alcohol to drink his problems away. 

Wow. That got sad. Sorry.

_ **Funny** _

For all Nathan loves fish, Pickles HATES them. They freak him out, with their dead eyes and cold blood and slippery scales, and the smell.

Absolutely will not go in Nathan's room after the remodel when he gets all the aquariums. He won't eat them, and refuses to go swimming in any bodies of water because he will shriek like a little girl if one brushes against his leg. 

This hatred does not extend to all water beings, only fish. He has the utmost respect for dolphins, whales, mermaids, coral reefs, Cthulu, the Lake Troll, and of course, octopuses. But fish? Fish can fuck right off. 

_**Sad** _

Was exploited pretty heavily during his Snakes and Barrels years by his manager and record label. He had been so young when he moved to L.A. and had no idea what was really going on; he was just so happy to be away from home and making music that he did anything they told him would make him famous. Like letting these gross old suits dress him up in tight pants with no underwear and have him make 'fuck me eyes' at the camera, or pose with his tongue between his fingers, or "Smile pretty for the camera, beautiful, the girls will eat it up." 

And he had loved every second of it, loved being treated like the mature adult he thought he was, loved dressing in clothes and makeup and posing in ways that would scandalize his mother, feeling it was a solid "fuck you" to his small-town upbringing. Not until years later did he realize how messed up it was for those middle aged assholes to be posing a sixteen-year-old like a sex doll, feeding him as much alcohol and ecstacy and heroin as he had wanted to keep him happy and malleable.

He hates that fans still shove pictures and old magazines from those days at him to sign. He's come to terms with the bad decisions he made in his youth, (both from a fashion standpoint and a lifestyle one) but still, seeing himself like that, still a dumb fucking kid from the midwest, all dolled up and being pushed as a sex symbol makes his stomach churn. 

_**Unrealistic** _

He isn't as technologically inept as touched on in canon. "What is the internet" my ass. 

This man is 100% a shitposter, second only to Toki. They both have fake accounts on fansites and spread wild rumors about their bandmates, using just enough truth to make it believable, and use embarrassing pics of the others to make memes which become wildly popular. Pickles' greatest pride is getting one of his fakes Twitter verified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise I'm still working on Momento Mori, but I've been working through the pandemic this whole time so I've been very stressed lmao
> 
> Being essential is so fun
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, and feel free to share any thoughts in the comments!


	2. Skwisgaar Skwigelf

_**Realistic** _

Skwis is all the least metal of the band, and in fact only got into metal because it allowed him to play the fastest and most complicated guitar. I mean just look at his room, and his all white outfit in the preklok days. I think he mostly follows the brutal and dark aesthetic so he doesn't stand out too much; all his friends are into it, so he plays along. 

In fact, I feel like Skwis just goes along with most things. Like,  _ everything,  _ actually. 

His childhood emotional neglect was severe, and he never had any friends growing up. Because of this, I don't think he knows how to really form relationships, platonic or otherwise. He never had connections in his formative years, and then as he got older, even though he wanted to, even though he  _ ached _ for it, he just… couldn't.

The first person he really related to was Nathan, in part because Nate also has problems forming bonds. And because of this Skwis latched on to Nathan and proceeded to absorb his interests and seek his approval. 

(Which… isn't always a good thing. Like how he continues to perpetuate the band attitude of "anything that could be seen as gay is bad" when in fact he is attracted to men, but I digress)

Yeah anyway tldr: Skwis is actually in fact a poser who acts way more dark and brutal than he really is.

_**Funny** _

More cute than funny, and I've mentioned this before, but I see him as a huge, giant fantasy nerd. 

I'm talking larping, DnD playing, has a secret display of to-scale collector models, keeps a binder of Magic the Gathering cards, can rant about Game of Thrones for hours, watches Lord of the Rings extended editions when he can't sleep, cosplaying as Glorfindel  _ nerd. _

No one in the band knows except Toki, and that's only because one of his resign statues came in the mail with a piece broken and he needed model glue to fix it, which Toki was more than willing to share. 

_**Sad** _

Despite getting the most frequent physical affection out of everyone in the band, Skwis is, in fact, extremely touch starved. 

I mean think about it; he went the majority of his life without affection or acceptance, and now that he has it, he only receives it from complete strangers, and that makes him all the more lonely. 

Casual displays of affection; hugs, hand holding, having his hair played with, kisses on the cheek(or any innocent kisses at all really), late night discussions about your deepest thoughts, he gets none of that. Everyone only cares about what he can do for them, how much pleasure the famous sex god Skwisgaar Skwigelf can bring them. 

Everyone he sleeps with expects the best of the best, for this one night to blow them away and make every other encounter they've had pale in comparison, so he ends up always the giver to live up to his reputation. 

Its incredibly isolating, and he doesn't know how to accept small displays of affection because of it. Hugs? Kisses that don't lead to making out? Making out that doesn't lead to sex? What is this?

_ Why would anyone care about him if they don't just want sex or for him to play guitar? _

_**Unrealistic** _

This is a crack head canon and would totally never happen but…

I like to think that Skwisgaar's guilt over leaving so many kids to grow up fatherless(just like he did) would eventually lead him to a breaking point, qnd he'd do some grand dramatic gesture to try to make up for it.

He sets back a huge sum of money and starts a free-admission college for all his kids, and for eventually their kids as well.

Calls it something ridiculous like Skwigaar Skwigelf's University of Demi Gods; it offers degrees in every field, employs the best staff, is huge and made of white marble, and all around just super extra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think, and feel free to share any thoughts in the comments!


	3. Toki Wartooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apparently am unable to write anything for Toki that isnt sad. Whoops.
> 
> ⚠️Trigger warnings for child abuse, and later mentions of sexual assault, in the ‘Unrealistic’ section⚠️

_**Realistic** _

His love of building models comes from all his time spent alone and bored in the punishment hole, where all that was available to him was random debri, twigs, sticks, hay, rocks etc. He would pass the time by building, creating his own sad little mini models of his house, nearby buildings, cars, and planes; planes that could fly him far, far away from where he was, from the miserable life he led.

Semi-related, but he is also just incredibly good with his hands and small detailed movements in general. Its how he picked up guitar so easily, in fact. He was in charge of all the household chores and repairs, and was ensured to be punished for asking for help if he didn’t know how to fix something, or god forbid he did it wrong. This has caused him to be incredibly intuitive when it comes to general handiness, and he’s quick to solve puzzles and things of the like.

_**Funny** _

Purposefully colors outside of the lines in coloring books. His parents were so controlling when he was growing up, he naturally swung in the opposite direction as soon as he was free and is loath to do anything someone tells him to do directly, especially when he was younger.

One of the band members (probably Skwisgaar) once told him he was shit at coloring because he didn’t stay in the lines well enough, and from that day forward, Toki makes a point to go outside the lines just for spite, even when alone.

_**Sad** _

Judging from how Toki goes completely silent when first reunited with his parents, I’m pretty sure they forced him to also take a vow of silence at a young age for their crazy religious reasons, under the threat of severe punishment, of course. Obviously he broke this as soon as he got away from them, as we know he has no religious beliefs any longer, but the years of trauma and instinctual fear of his father immediately drove him to silence once more while in his presence, even after a decade or so of no contact. He instantly regresses, and that is so telling.

Poor little Toki was probably totally shut off from the rest of society except for maybe church, but tbh his parents seem like the types that would hide him from everyone a la the ‘children should be neither seen nor heard’ logic, and also to conceal the abuse. So sweet little bean had no one to talk to but his parents his whole life, and now he can’t even do that?

It’s probably another reason why he clung so hard to his clown doll; the only one who would listen to him, who he could freely express his thoughts to.

_**Unrealistic** _

Again, trigger warning for sexual assault.

This is a horrible thought, but one I’ve always had regarding Toki’s fear of Bicentennial Quarters. I know they excuse it as being similar in appearance to the entrance to his punishment hole, but that’s never really sat right with me, and I think the root cause is more sinister.

One was in his line of sight and is the object he chose to focus on while being abused, thus he associates those feelings of intense fear with the coins, which is why he dissociates so heavily when faced with one. Maybe there was one laying around the house when he got a particularly nasty beating, even by his father's cruel standards.

But, given the alluded frequency and severity of his punishments, I'm more likely to assume it was sexual assault rather than just physical violence that causes such a strong reaction. 

Like maybe he was sexually assaulted while hitchhiking after leaving home, staring at the coin sitting in the floorboard while he was forced over the edge of the seat of the parked truck.

Or, maybe even worse, Aslaug himself r*ped Toki. Unfortunately sexual abuse in religious cults isn't exactly uncommon, and given the extremity of Toki's physical abuse as a child, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned sexual at some point as well. 

Its especially interesting to me that all of Toki's flashbacks during Dethdad are instances of his physical punishments, except for one; him walking in on his parents having sex. Scaring for any child, I know, but for him to have that on the same level in his mind of being beaten? Something's fishy there. I'm inclined to say that, after being interrupted, Aslaug, well...took his physical frustrations out on his son, before breathing and throwing him in that dark dank cellar to cry and process the physical and emotional pain all alone.

Fuck me, why do I always make everything about Toki sad?  Sorry to leave off on such a bummer.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think, and feel free to share any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
